Powrót Księcia Phobosa
by Martha-opowiadania
Summary: Opowieść nawiązująca do W.I.T.C.H. lecz nie opowiadająca, w pierwszym rzucie, o czarodziejkach. Będzie to historia Phobosa, który rozpoczął nową drogę życia. Moja własna kontynuacja, od momentu śmierci Cedrica .


Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak to jest być osobą nienaturalnie wspaniałą, o niezmierzonych możliwościach i niesamowitej potędze? Jak to jest być królową pięknego świata jakim jest Meridian? Jak to jest mieć wszystko i wszystkich w zasięgu dłoni, a poddani słuchają każdego Twego słowa, traktując każde jak nieskazitelny diament, o którego trzeba dbać? Zapewne wspaniałe uczucie. Jednak co z tego, gdy w jednej chwili ucina Ci się kontakt z całym światem? Jestes nieprzytomną roślinką która czeka na śmierć, nie wiedząc kiedy nastąpi i czy da się jeszcze cokolwiek uratować? Od tego momentu zaczyna się historia, która całkowicie zmieniła bieg zdarzeń.

Meridian. Cisza. Jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem jest pojedyńczy świergot ptaków i szum liści, kołyszących się delikatnie przez lekkie powiewy wiatru. Słońce przysłaniały grube, gęste chmury, którym najwyraźniej zależało na tym, by wprowadzić mroczny nastrój w ów piękną krainę. Miasto również było pogrążone w ciszy. Pomimo południa, w trakcie którego panuje największy ruch na uliczkach Meridianu, było ponuro i spokojnie - jak nigdy. Jedynie na jednej z większych dróg wiatr zdmuchiwał piasek, zalegający w szczelinach bruku. Wszystko wyglądało nienaturalnie spokojne. Jednak nic w tym świecie nie dzieje sie bez powodu.

Nieopodal, ścieżkę prowadzącą do zamku oblegały tłumy. Przeciskający się przez siebie meridiańczycy rozpychali się z całej siły, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej pałacu. Każdy z nich, chciał jak najlepiej wysłuchać posłańca, który lada chwila miał wyjść do ludu i przemówić. Nikt jeszcze nie wiedziedział, co zapisane jest na niewielkim skrawku pergaminu, który posłaniec powoli rozwijał. Jedno jednak było pewne. Nie święci się nic dobrego.

Miradiel po raz kolejny zakryła sobie twarz dłońmi. Klęcząca przed łóżkiem kobieta ,opdała z sił, powoli zsówając się na posadzkę. Alborn czuwając przy żonie, nieustannie trzymał ją za ramię, by ta, nie zrobiła sobie przez przypadek krzywdy. Ze skupieniem na twarzy obserwował kobietę. Łza powoli spłynęła spod jej dłoni i stoczyła się po policzku. Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok. Przytulił do siebie Miradiel i począł delikatnie kołysać się na boki, mając nadzieję, że to, choć odrobinę ją uspokoi. Po drugiej stronie łóżka, wraz z Vatheiem stał Caleb. Obydwoje, ze zrezygnowanym, wręcz pustym wzrokiem wpatrywali się w jeden punkt. Wyczerpani widokiem osoby, spoczywającej na łóżku, odwrócili na chwilę wzrok w stronę okna, następnie z powrotem. Elyon. Bez sił. Bez życia. Całkowicie bezbronna. Od zakrytego do bioder ciała, bił potworny obraz nędzy. Składało się ono bowiem ze skóry i kości, wyżartych prawie doszczętnie mięśni. Żebra, prawie niewidocznie podnosiły się i opadały przy płytkim oddechu. Jej ręce i nogi przypominały bezwładnie spoczywające kości, niemalże uschnięte patyki, które leżą na satynowej pościeli. Bezkształtne, znikome piersi, owinięte bandarzem. Twarz blada i sina. Odstające kości policzkowe i silne cienie pod oczyma pozwalały zdradzić, jak potwornie królowa musi być wycieńczona. Wszystko to spowijały jej włosy, które kaskadą suchych kosmyków spływały po poduszce. Tak właśnie wyglądała teraz Elyon. Chora. Umierająca. O tym miał za chwilę dowiedzieć się lud. Lekarka spakowała stetoskop do skórzanej torby.

- Kiaro. Powiedz cokolwiek... Da się ją uratować prawda? - Wyszeptała Miradiel z wielkim ć było, że żeby wypowiedzieć te słowa, użyła wiele wysiłku. Kiara nie patrząc na nią nadal pakowała stetoskop. Nie chciała patrzeć jej w oczy. Wiedziała jednak, że jej obowiązkiem jest odpowiedzenie na to pytanie. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę zrozpaczonej kobiety, która ocierała sobie łzy z policzków.

- Droga Miradiel... - Zaczęła cicho pani doktor- Trudno jest mi to powiedzieć, ale... nie Meridiańska medycyna nie jest na tyle dobra, by móc wyleczyć Elyon.

Caleb spojrzał jakby z niedowierzaniem na Kiarę. Z kolei kobieta otworzyła oczy szerzej, uwalniając obfitą stróżkę łez.

-Jak to. Musi być przecież jakikolwiek sposób. Musi być jakieś wyjście! Trzeba ją ratować! Miradiel pod wpływem emocji wyrwała się Albornowi z objęć i zacisnęła pięści. Jej twarz nabrała wrogiego wyglądu. Doktor cofnęła się o krok, patrząc spodełba na rozwścieczoną matkę królowej.

-Niech Pani mi wybaczy. Ja naprawdę nie mogę nic zrobić. Gdyby medycyna meridiańska miała większe zasoby wiedzy, być może znaleźlibyśmy lekarstwo. To jednak wymaga czasu, a stan jej wysokości pogarsza się z każdą godziną. Jej stan jest potwornie zły. Pomoc potrzebna jest od zaraz.

Caleb zmarszczył brwi. W ręce pochwycił kawałek swojego ubrania i ścisnął z całej siły przymykając oczy. Spuścił głowę. Vathek bezradnie spoglądał na swojego przyjaciela, próbując go pocieszyć lekkim klepaniem po plecach. Ten odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do okna. Dostrzegł niespokojnie przemieszczających się meridiańczyków; w siększości trzymających się za głowy, zasłaniających usta. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyła wrzawa, słyszalna przez zamknięte okna, meridiańskiego zamku. Zamyślenie Caleba przerwało zgrzytnięcie drzwi od komnaty, w której się znajdowali. Wszyscy odwrócili się w ich stronę. Zza drzwi, nieśmiało wyłoniła się głowa Will, która po rozejrzeniu się na boki postanowiła wejść do środka. Po mimowolnym spojrzeniu na swoją przyjaciółkę, leżącą bez ruchu na łóżku, ciarki przeszły po całym jej ciele, zmieniając jej mimikę twarzy na lekko zszokowany. Następnie jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku Kiary. Kobieta wpatrywała się w Will spokojnym, opanowanym wzrokiem. Jej uroda budziła spore zainteresowanie. Jako obywatelka Meridianu, przyominała wyjątkowo urodziwą ziemiankę, pomijając 3 małe narośla kostne, tworzące naturalną ozdobę jej ciała - na środku czoła, od linii włosów, do nosa. Skóra miała delikatny odcień kremowy, policzki zaś odrobinę zarumienione. Oczy o kocim spojrzeniu z czarną obwódką wokół nich, rozciągająca się dalej za ich linię. Same tęczówki miały kolor złoty, co taże zdradzało, że nie jest człowiekiem. Wzdłuż jej chudej talii, po ramionach spływały ciemnoczerwone, proste włosy. Dziewczyna wyglądała na nie więcej niż 19 lat. Pochodziła od rodziny, która od wieków pełniła służbę lekarską dla Escanorów. Gdy jej rodzice się zestarzeli, przyszła kolej na nią. Co ciekawe, w jej żyłach nie płynęła czysta, meridiańska krew, lecz z domieszką krwi ludzkiej, mającej wpływ na jej wygląd.

Will westchnęła cicho, stając prosto, jak do hymnu.

- Chciałam tylko oznajmić, że jeżeli istnieje jakakolwiek możliwość pomocy, od strony magii... to jesteśmy gotowe do pomocy. - Czarodziejka spojrzała kątem oka na zmasarowane ciało królowej. Spuściła wzrok, gdy nagle poczuła, że nachodzi ją fala rozpaczy.

Miradiel zacisnęła zęby.

- Nie da się jej uratować. To już koniec.

Alborn spojrzał w stronę Kiary.

- Czy na pewno nie ma już żadnego wyjścia? Choćby i potężna magia? Ktoś przecież mógł by chyba spróbować. A jeżeli nie, to kto odziedziczy tron? Nie ma już przecież nikogo więcej poza Elyon. Zwykły meridiańczyk nie może tego zrobić bo...- Alborn poczuł silne uderzenie w policzek. To dłoń Miradiel uderzyła go z całej siły. Ona sama była bliska wybuchu złości.

-Jak możesz teraz o tym myśleć. Jak możesz Albornie. Teraz jest ważne, aby Elyon wróciła do zdrowia, a nie to, kto będzie zajmował cholerny tron.

Nastało milczenie. Do komnaty weszły pozostałe strażniczki, które do tej pory ukrywały się na korytarzu. Kiara nagle pogrążyła się w zamyśleniu. Jej wzrok zdradzał, że myśli bardzo szybko i intensywnie, a przez jej mózg przepływa milion myśli. Nagle uniosła dumnie głowę, a twarz nabrała poważnego wyglądu.

- Jednak jest sposób.

Wszystkie oczy sierowały się w kierunku Kiary. W oczy lekarki rzuciła się Cornelia, która z trudem ukrywała szlochanie. Hey Lin starała się nieustannie ją uspokajać. Taranee zaciekawiła się srawą.

- O czym dokładnie pani mówi.

Kiara westchnęła ciężko. Widać było, że przez chwilę zastanawia się nad czymś.

-Jest coś, co można zrobić, jednakże w chwili obecnej jest to nie wykonalne.

-Może i jest tlko niech pani skonkretyzuje.

-Potrzebna jest energia życiowa. Nie Twoja strażniczko, ani nie pozostałych. Moc Kondrakaru także tu nie pomoże.

- Więc? - wrzasnęli zniecierpliwieni Alborn i Caleb, wymierzając w stronę Kiary wrogie spojrzenia.

- Potrzebny jest ktoś z jej rodziny. Ten, kto ma te same geny co Elyon. To jego energia życiowa może ją uratować. Nic poza tym.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wymienili się spojrzeniami.

- Skąd to Pani wie? - Zapytała Hey Lin

- Elyon nie jest jedynym przypadkiem tej choroby w rodzie Escanor. Przypomniało mi się, co opowiadała moja prababka. Nie wiem do końca dlaczego tak jest. Dziedziny pochodzące z magii są mi obce. Jedyne co wiem to to, że obca siła mogła by ją zniszczyć w nadmiarze. W niedomiarze tylko ją osłabić. Wiązka mocy od krewnego, czli ta sama siła witalna, którą posiada Elyon, zostanie przyjęta przez jej organizm. Tuż po przekazaniu mocy, ciało zaczyna się regenerować. Prawie jak z transfuzją krwi.

- Czyli jest to choroba polegająca na zaniku sił ?

- Nie do końca. Choroba wykańcza wszystko po kolei, w pierwszym rzędzie siły witalne - te są odpowiedzialne za kondycję i odporność Escanorów. Nie mając jej, nie są w stanie odeprzeć ataku zarazy, która powoli niszczy organizm.

Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, którą tym razem przerwała Irma.

-Ha. No to wspaniale. Jej rodzice kopnęli w kalendarz, a ostatnia "pomoc" sobie polatać, skacząc z kondrakaru w nieskończoną przestrzeń. Trzeba być kretynem. Idiota Fob...

Irma dostała kuksańca w żebra. Urwała łapiąc się za miejsce uderzenia i zbierając wściekłe spojrzenia swoich koleżanek.

Tym czasem Kiara znów się zamyśliła.

- Chileczkę. To, że wyskoczył z wierzy w Kondrakarze, nie jest równoznaczne z jego śmiercią.

Oczy wszystkich otworzyły się nagle i skierowały w stronę lekarki.

-Chwileczkę, przecież on skoczył - odezwała się Will.

- Skoczył w nieskończoność. By umrzeć, potrzebny jest grunt, za czym idzie upadek. Zanim pęd powietrza zniszczy jego ciało, minie wiele czasu, a tylko to, mogło by spowodować jego śmierć. Jedyne co aktualnie może mu doskwierać, to zniszczona od suchości i zimna skóra.

- NIE POZWOLĘ ZBLIŻYĆ SIĘ TEMU POTWOROWI DO ELYON - Ryknęła Miradiel. W samą porę zatrzymali ją Caleb z Vathekiem i Albornem.

- To może być ostatnia szansa na ocalenie królewny. W tym też jedyny sposób. Ja na waszym miejscu starała bym się myśleć o życiu Elyon, nie o przeszłości jej brata. Osobiście go nie znam, jedynie o nim słyszałam z opowiadań rodziców. Decyzja należy do Was. Ja dałam tylko pomysł. - Kiara spojrzała na Elyon. Reszta podążyła za nią. Ta, nieruchoma, z zamkniętymi oczami leżała nieustannie tak samo. Jedyn co zdradzało, że żyje, były krótkie oddechy.

Miradiel rozpłakała się.

- Dobrze. Zróbcie to. Wyciągnijcie go. Ale jeżeli zrobi krzywdę Elyon to...

Zaczęła szlochać. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie już ani słowa. Alborn przytulił ją. Caleb z Vathekiem patrzyli szeroko otwartymi oczyma w podłogę. Strażniczki wyraźnie przestraszone, zaczęły powoli zawracać. Will jeszcze na moment odwróciła wzrok w kierunku małżeństwa.

- Zrobimy to, jeżeli tylko się da.

-Ciekawe co powie Endarno jak się dowie - Mruknęła Irma, po czym Taranee pacnęła ją w głowę, dając do zrozumienia, że ma się uspokoić. Strażniczki teleportowały się do Kondrakaru, zostawiając zakłopotanych mieszkańców zamku samych sobie. Pozostało im jedynie czekać na coś z jednej strony dobrego, z drugiej - czegoś, czego woleli by już nigdy nie zobaczyć.


End file.
